Hiei and Kurama Have Fur!
by embargo
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have been turned into dogs. They get adopted by two girls with mysterious powers. Are these strangers friend or foe? Kurama and Hiei decide that the only way to find out is to play the part of man's best friend.
1. Dog Pound

I did a few minor things to fix this chapter since I posted it, but nothing big.

**Hiei and Kurama Have Fur!**

**Chapter 1**

'This is ridiculous

'This is ridiculous.'

'We'll find away out of here, Hiei.'

'And how do you suppose we do that, Kurama?'

'If we put our minds together I'm sure we'll think of something.'

'Hey sexies, my name's Snowball. What side of town you from?'

'Beat it poodle!' snapped Hiei.

'Now, now, no reason to get testy, if you want to be alone just say so.' The poodle turned and started talking to a German shepherd. Hiei laid down and started thinking about the days events.

_How could this have happened?_ He and Kurama had been watching Yusuke train with Genki. Then that idiot showed up.

xxxxx **Flashback: Genki's house** xxxxxx

"_You're saying it wrong. Do it like I told you to!"_

"_That is how told me to do it, Grandma, so get off my back about it!"_

"_At this rate he won't get anything done."_

"_He'll learn. With time."_

"_Well it's not like it's hard! I bet if I were the one learning it I would have already mastered it by now!" said Kuwabara._

"_Please, the Soul Screecher chant is way too advanced for a buffoon like you."_

"_WHAT'D YOU SAY?"_

"_Quiet. We do not want to interrupt Yusuke's training." interjected Kurama._

"_Yeah, whatever." Kuwabara stormed off a few feet away. "I bet I could do that stupid Screecher chant thing. I'll try it right now and show all of them." Kuwabara began to chant._

"_Do you hear that?" asked Kurama. Hiei and Kurama's head turned in the direction Kuwabara had taken._

"_What does that fool think he's doing?" Suddenly there was a flash of light._

xxxxxxxxx **End Flashback** xxxxxxxx

That's right. Then we woke up in these cages. What did Kurama call it? A dog pound. This is humiliating. I am going to kill that idiot. He did this. I'm not exactly sure how he did it, but I know it was him. And now I'm stuck looking like this.

Hiei looked down at his four paws, then at his tail. He was covered in black fur. Hiei looked to his left, in the next cage was Kurama. He was covered with pure white fur. He was standing on his hind legs investigating the lock that kept the cage door closed. Hiei turned his attention to the large room they were in. Aligning the walls were cages, each containing one dog. On one wall there was a door, which obviously lead outside, but getting to it was another story. He looked back at Kurama. 'Any luck?'

'None. There's nothing I can do while in this state,' replied Kurama. The door at the end of the room opened and all the dogs started barking. "Pick anyone you want, just make it fast. I clock out in twenty minutes," said the dogcatcher.

"Yes, sir."

Two girls, about 16, were walking through the room. "What kind of dog do you want, T.K.?"

"Not sure. You, T.S.?"

"I'll know when I see him."

'Hiei this is our chance,' said Kurama. 'If we can convince these girls to take us home with them, we can escape and find Yusuke and the others.'


	2. New Home

Again only minor revisions. Nothing real important.

**Chapter 2**

'Kurama are you crazy? How are we supposed to convince them to take us home with them?'

'Get their attention, and then look cute.' The girls walked in front of their cages. The one called T.S. had mid-length brown hair and hazel eyes. Kurama whimpered then scratched at the chain link cage.

"Oh, look at this Husky! He's so adorable!" said T.S.

'Hurry, Hiei, and get the other ones attention!'

'How?'

'Bark or something!'

'I can't believe this!' With that, Hiei began to bark madly at the second girl, called T.K. She had long red hair and hazel eyes.

"Why are you barking at me?" she asked the little Cairn terrier, that was Hiei.

'Bark! Bark!'

"Well fine then! Bark! Bark!"

"T.K., you're barking at a dog."

"He was barking at me first! Bark! Bark!"

"T.K., stop fighting with the dog."

"Only if he does! Bark! Bark!"

"Fine, whatever." She looked back at Kurama. "This dog is soooo sweet! This is the dog I want."

"Grrrr...BARK! BARK! BARK! Grrrr!"

'Are you sure that's the best way to win her over?' inquired Kurama.

'... BARK!'

"Look! Now he's laughing at me!" yelled T.K.

"What? T.K., he's not laughing at you."

"Yes he is! Look! He has that huge smirk on his face!"

'For a human she's pretty perceptive.' Hiei continued to smirk.

"He isn't laughing at you!"

"Yes he is! Look at him!"

'Hiei I don't think she likes you very much.'

'...'

"Urgh! That's it! I've had it! I'll take him!"

"What?! You want him? Even though he was laughing at you?"

"Yes! T.S., this dog has just the kind of attitude that I can get along with!"

"Ummm...okay...Well come on. Lets tell that guy."

'Well, Hiei. That was an interesting approach to getting a human.'

'Shut up, Kurama.'

The dogcatcher came and opened Kurama's cage. He placed a collar around his neck and then a leash on that. "Here you go," he said, handing the leash to T.S.

_What kinds of names are T.S. and T.K., anyway?_ mused Hiei.

The dogcatcher opened Hiei's cage next. Hiei backed away a little as the over grown, ugly man reached for him. 'Hiei cooperate with him. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can find a way to turn ourselves back to normal.'

Scowling, Hiei allowed the collar to placed around his neck. _That baka, Kuwabara, will pay dearly for this._ The girls led Hiei and Kurama outside to the parking lot. "You're not going to be able to carry that guy on your motorcycle with you." said T.K.

"Yeah, I know. How about we switch and I carry your dog in the saddle bag and you take mine in your car?"

"You want to put 'Mr. Attitude' in a saddle bag?"

"Yeah. You can't watch two dogs while your driving, it's hard enough watching one. Come on, I promise he'll be fine. Besides it'll be fun for him."

"Okay, but be careful." They switched leashes and T.S. picked up Hiei, who began to struggle and try to bite her.

"Would you calm down!" said T.S.

"I don't think he likes to be picked up."

"Obviously." With effort T.S. managed to force Hiei into the bag and get it closed. "See you later!"

"Bye."

T.S. got on her motorcycle and drove off. "She'd better go straight home. I don't want her to go picking fights while 'Mr. Attitude' is in the saddle bag." She led Kurama to a metallic, dark blue convertible. They got in and T.K. started the engine and put down the hood. Soon they were on the road.

_I'd escape now, but I can't leave Hiei alone._ Out of instinct Kurama stuck his head out over the side of the car. The wind blew in his face and he felt free, despite the fact that T.K. still had a hold on his leash. _So this is why dogs do this. It's fun!_ A short time later they pulled into the parking lot of a very nice apartment building.

"Come on," she said to Kurama. "I have a feeling that T.S. is having some trouble."

"Okay, you, give those back! This isn't funny!" T.S. slowly walked toward Hiei who slowly walked back. "Dog, you are very close to experiencing pain you have never felt before," said T.S., very dangerously.

'That's what you get for putting me in a bag you baka onna.'

"What's wrong?" said T.K. from the door.

"Your dog took my motorcycle keys."

"Calm down T.S., I'll try and get them back."

"No. This is personal."

'Hiei, are you sure this is wise?'

'This is what she gets. She shouldn't have stuck me in that bag!'

"Okay, dog, prepare to meet your doom!"

"T.S., no!" Too late. T.S. leapt at Hiei, who had at that moment, found himself stuck in a corner.


	3. Chicken

Only minor revisions. Might be a little different, but no big changes.

**Chapter 3**

Hiei, unable to move out of the way in time, closed his eyes and waited for the impact

Hiei, unable to move out of the way in time, closed his eyes and waited for the impact. But it didn't come. He looked up to see T.S. floating in midair above him. "T.K. LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GO PANTHER ON YOU!"

"No! You are not going to crush my dog!" The keys flew from Hiei's mouth into T.K.'s hand. "Now take a deep breath and calm down." Hiei took the opportunity and ran next to Kurama. "Now are you going to try to kill my dog again?"

"Only if he takes my keys again. Now let me down!" yelled T.S.

"Okay."

T.S. fell flat on the floor with a thud. "Hey!"

"You told me to let you down, so I did. You never said you wanted a soft landing"

"Baka."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Want to get food? We have to go on patrol in an hour."

"Yeah, sounds good." They walked into the kitchen, leaving Hiei and Kurama alone.

'What the hell was that about?' asked Hiei.

'It appears that these girls are not just average teenagers.'

'Well obliviously. Are they psychics?'

'They seem to be, but one had the scent of a demon.'

'A new case for the Spirit Detective?'

'Maybe. Looks like we'll be staying here for a while after all.' Hiei nodded in agreement.

T.K. came back out of the kitchen with a chicken leg. "T.S., you're such a good cook. This chicken is great."

"If you think complementing me will make me forget that you dropped me on my face, you have another thing coming." said T.S. from the kitchen. Both girls laughed. T.K. sat down on the couch and Hiei jumped onto her lap. He took the chicken off her plate and ran back to Kurama and began to eat it.

"Hey, that's mine! That's your food!" T.K. pointed to the corner of the room where there were two bowls of dog food. Hiei snorted.

'There's no way I'm eating that.'

'Hiei, we must conform to the traditional roles of dogs while we're here.'

'Then you eat that stuff.'

"T.S., is there anymore chicken?"

"Why?" asked T.S. as she walked into the room.

"Because mine just got swiped."

"Ha ha, that's what you get. Do you know what you're going to call the little monster?"

"I don't know. Let's try a few names. How about Princess?" Hiei looked up and glared. "Maybe Lulu?" Hiei continued to glare. "Fifi? Buttercup?" Hiei began to growl. "Pinky? Rosy? Snickums? Snukums? Duchess? Queeny?" Hiei was now growling fiercely.

"Okay, my turn," said T.S. "I'll name my dog Rocky. Do you like that boy?" Kurama barked and cuddled next to T.S. "See T.K. Give your dog a boy's name, it's not that hard."

"Okay, okay. I will," said T.K.

_It's about time_, thought Hiei.

"What about Bandit?"

'Hiei don't fight it.'

'Fine I'll keep it, but I'm not going to rub myself on her.'

'It's a natural thing for dogs to do Hiei,' stated Kurama.

'Don't get attached Kurama. They still might be after Yusuke.'

'Of course.'

"T.K., are you ready to go on patrol yet?"

"No way, T.S. They're too cute! Can't you do it on your own this time?"

"Sure. Hey, why don't I go and do all the work and kick butt, while you stay here and play with the puppies?"

"T.S., you're a genius, I couldn't agree with you more." T.S. left the apartment muttering bad things under her breath. Kurama looked at Hiei.

'Hiei, do you think we, or I, should follow her?'

'If you can get past this baka "watching" us.'

'You'd would like that, wouldn't you Hiei?'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Never mind. I'm going to try and follow her.'

"T.S., it looks like your dog wants to go with you."

T.S. appeared back in the doorway. "T.K., are you nuts? We can't take dogs on patrol. They might link the dogs back to us."

"Okay, okay. They got food and water; I guess they'll be fine for a couple of hours." T.K. picked up Hiei and rubbed his belly as he bit her hand. "Now mommy's got to go out for a while, but you be a good little baby, you hear?"

'I'll kill this baka,' said Hiei.

'Now, now, Hiei, if you kill her then you can't date her.'

'What!? Have you lost your mind?' Kurama sat there and laughed.

"Okay, T.S. lets go." T.S. gave Kurama one last pat on the head then she and T.K. left the apartment, closing the door behind them.

'Finally, they leave,' said Hiei.

'They won't be gone long, I'm sure. We should use this time to investigate the apartment,' said Kurama. They separated and began to look around the apartment.

Kurama yelled to Hiei from the other room, 'You know for teenage girls they're very tidy.'

Hiei's only response was, 'Hn.' But even as he said it he started to get a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then suddenly he started to dig through the trash, nudge everything out of the cabinets, and tear all the clothes, blankets, towels he could get his paws on.

Kurama was lying on T.S. bed. _I hope I get to sleep here tonight. It smells just like her._ He walked out into the living room and saw the mess Hiei was making. 'What is wrong with you? Do you want to go back to the pound?'

'I can't help it. Something's wrong with me. I just have to destroy everything until she gets back.'

'Until who gets back? T.K.?'

'Yes.'

'Why do you have to destroy everything until she gets back?'

'I told you. I don't know!'

'Is it because you like her?'

'WHAT?!' Hiei froze in his tracks. 'No! Of course not! I-I-I just think their house is too clean. That's all.' With that Hiei began to tear at the couch.

'Well I admit T.S. is an interesting girl, but I'm not going to destroy her home.'

Finally exhausted Hiei sat down in the living room, panting. 'Someone better explain to me why I just did that.'

'I think you just miss your human. Dogs are know to destroy their houses when their owners leave and they get lonely. Still think 'their house is too clean"?'

'Hn.'

'You know she may not want to keep you now.' Hiei ignored him and looked out the window.


	4. The Shower

**Chapter 4**

"Thank goodness we're almost done, Telekat, and so far no problems. Wait! What is that over there? It smells like demons. Do you think I should transform now or wait to see what's going on?"

"I don't know. Let's try to get a better view before we do anything rash," said T.K.

"Agreed." They went in for a closer look. When they got there, there was a weird kid in a green jump suit and a tall, ugly guy in a blue jump suit. The demons were on the ground and cowering from the two kids.

"Where are Kurama and Hiei?"

The demons were begging, "Please, please, we don't know! Honestly, we don't know!"

"Why should we trust you, demon scum!?" the ugly one in blue yelled.

"Why would we lie to the great Urameshi? He could kill us in one blow!"

"Well that is right, I am pretty great!" said the one in green.

"Urameshi, don't lose focus. We still have to find Kurama and Hiei," said the ugly one again.

"Oh, yeah, right. Back to business. This is your last chance uglies, where are Hiei and Kurama!" At that moment something jumped out from the shadows and attacked the two guys.

"Should we get in there?" whispered T.S.

"Not yet, Transpella. Let's watch and see what happens." T.K. whispered back. T.S. nodded in agreement.

The fight didn't last long. The demon that had jumped out was no match for the two boys. The rest of the demons tried to run, but their escape was short lived. The big ugly one used a 'Spirit Sword' and the one in green, Urameshi, used a 'Shot Gun'. In a matter of seconds all the demons were dead. "Well that was a bust. We're never going to find Kurama and Hiei at this rate." said the one called Urameshi.

"Huh?" the big ugly one turned stared at the spot where T.S. and T.K. were crouching. T.S. grabbed T.K.'s hand and dragged her away before he saw them. T.K. bumped into a trashcan, scaring a stray cat. It ran past the two boys to find another hiding place.

"Hey what's a matter Kuwabara, looking to get a new cat?"

"I thought I sensed something."

"Well there's nothing there now so come on." He dragged Kuwabara off in another direction.

"That was close. How did he know we were there?"

"He must have a high spirit awareness and felt our presence," replied T.S.

"Yeah. We should make it a point to watch those two and learn as much as we can about them."

"I agree, but for now, it's time to get home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Do you hear that?' asked Kurama.

'They're home.' The front door opened and T.S. and T.K. walked in. Or at least they started to. In mid step they froze. Slowly their eyes traveled around the room.

"Was there an earthquake while we were gone?"

"Either that or a tornado. Okay," said T.S., "with one of you did this?"

Kurama looked at Hiei. 'Maybe they'll go easy on you.'

'Hn.'

"T.K., look what your dog did!"

"You don't know for a fact that it was him."

"Well, considering that most of the damage doesn't go past our knees, I'd say it's a pretty good bet."

"Okay, you make a good point. I'll deal with Bandit. The cleaning can wait until morning."

"If you say so." T.S. went into her bedroom. "Come on Rocky."

'Be nice Hiei. The last thing you need is more trouble.' Kurama followed T.S. into her room.

T.K. sighed. "Bandit, what am I going to do with you?" She looked at Hiei and he just stared back. "No comment? Yeah, I thought so. Come here." She picked up Hiei and he didn't struggle. "No struggle? This is new. Okay, well I told T.S. I'd deal with you so this is how I'm going to deal with you," she held him close and gave him a kiss. "Don't do it again." She carried him to her room, which was untouched, and put him on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower then I'll be back. You can stay out of trouble that long right?" She turned and left the room.

_That's it? Is she kidding? I trash her house and she gives me a kiss?_

'I'm guessing that she wasn't angry with you?'

'How could you tell? Where's T.S.?'

'She went to take a shower.'

'Her too? How many showers do they have?' From the hallway they heard T.S. shout.

"T.K. get out, I need a shower!" This statement was followed by a banging on the bathroom door.

'Just one apparently.'

"I was in here first! Wait your turn!" They heard the shower start and a couple minutes later the bathroom door opened followed by the toilet being flushed.

"AHHHHH! T.S.!" T.S. ran into her room laughing.

'Cruel,' said Kurama.

'Hn.'

Thirty minutes later T.K. came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas, a black tank top and black pajama pants. "Ok, T.S., now it's your turn!"

"About time!" T.S. went into the bathroom. T.K. came into her room where Kurama and Hiei were.

"Hey, guys!" They heard the shower start again, followed by:

"AHHHHH! T.K., YOU USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER!"

"Ha Ha! I love revenge!"

'They seem to enjoy pulling pranks on each other.'

'Typical teenage girl behavior.' mutter Hiei.

There was a loud knock at the door and Kurama and Hiei followed T.K. to answer it. "Oh, hello Miss. Obayashi," said T.K. in forced politeness when she opened the door.

"Dear, I realize that you and your roommate haven't lived here very long, but," her voice change from sweet and innocent to harsh and angry," the constant yelling that has been coming from your room has been most disrupting and I would suggest that you show some consideration for the other tenants that live here!"

T.K. fought to keep from yelling at the unpleasant old woman and remain polite. "I'm sorry we were disturbing you. We'll be sure to keep from yelling in the future."

"I would hope so. I'd hate to have you two kicked out."

'Bark! Bark!' Hiei began to bark at the old woman.

"So you got dogs. You'd better keep them under control. Bad things happen to bad dogs."

"I can assure you that they're very well behaved." Miss. Obayashi's eyes traveled around the room behind T.K. that was still the disaster it was when they had arrived home.

"I seriously doubt that. Will you shut that dog up!" Hiei was still barking at her. Miss. Obayashi gave T.K. a menacing look before storming off to her apartment.

T.K. closed the door then picked up Hiei, who had finally stopped barking. "Good, boy! Barking at the mean old lady!"

'Why did you bark at her?' inquired Kurama.

'I'm not sure. I just didn't like the way she was talking to T.K. More dog instincts?'

'Maybe. Maybe something more.'

'You better not be insinuating something Kurama.'

'It wouldn't hurt you to admit you like her.'

'I do not like her!'

"Who was that?" T.S. came out of the bathroom wearing her nightshirt.

"That was Miss. 'I'm wrinkled like a prune.' She came to yell at us for yelling."

"Is that all? Okay, come on Rocky. Time for bed." Kurama followed T.S. back to her room.

T.K. turned off all the lights then went into her room. She got into bed and put Hiei down next to her. "Good night, Bandit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe that T.S. is still in bed," T.K. complained looking at the clock with read ten o'clock. "Ooh, I know! Come on you two, we're going to piss her off because I'm bored." T.K. went into the kitchen and filled a big bowl with ice cubes. "Hee Hee. She's going to kill me when she gets up!"

'What is she doing?' mused Hiei.

'I'm not sure, but I don't think T.S. is going to like it.'

T.K. went into T.S.' bedroom and sat on her desk. Hiei and Kurama waited in the doorway. One by one, T.K. began to throw the ice cubes at T.S. T.S. moved in her sleep, and then woke up. She looked around her at the ice cubes then at T.K.

"What are you doing?"

"Amusing myself. Go back to sleep, I was having fun."

"Why you," T.S. grabbed the ice cubes around her and started throwing them at T.K., who ran into the kitchen, nearly tripping over Hiei and Kurama. T.S. was right behind her, but when T.K. got to the kitchen she grabbed the water squirty thing next to the faucet and soaked T.S.

"HAHAHA!! Got ya! Hey what are you doing?" T.S. was at the fridge and she had grabbed the mustard. "You wouldn't."

T.S. squirted the mustard, but it stopped in mid air. "Ha! It didn't work!" But while T.K. was distracted T.S. threw an egg at her. "Ow!"

Soon the kitchen was full of flying food, water and eventually, kitchen utensils.

'This is quite entertaining.'

'Hn.'

When they had finished throwing things, T.K. and T.S. looked at their handy work. "And here I'd just finished cleaning the kitchen." said T.K.

"Yeah. Well, have fun!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

"Oh no, you're not!"

"Oh, yes I am," but at that moment as T.S. had begun to walk out of the kitchen she slipped in ketchup and fell. "Ow!"

Kurama stood up as she fell. 'I hope she's not hurt!'

"Are you ok?" T.K. walked to her, but on the way she slipped in applesauce and fell, too. "Ow." They looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

'Does that answer your question?'

'Yes, I guess she's fine,' said Kurama with a sweat drop.


	5. The Bird and the Cat

Fixed T.K.'s and Kuwabara's first meeting so he's not OOC like he was before.

**Chapter 5  
**

Well it took a while, but T.S. and T.K. finally managed to get the kitchen clean. They decided that T.S. was going to go out and see if she could find that Urameshi guy. While T.K. would go and follow 'Kuwabara'.

"Okay, Bandit. I'll be gone for a while and I don't want you to tear up the house again. I shouldn't be gone for long, ok? I'm trusting you not to go on a 'kill the house' spree again." T.K. gave Hiei a hug and a kiss. "Be good."

"Rocky, if Bandit goes crazy again and tries to tear up the house try to stop him, okay? Be a good boy and make sure no one tries to rob us or anything." T.S. gave Kurama a hug and he licked her on the cheek. T.S. laughed, "Good boy, bye." They left and once again, Hiei and Kurama were alone in the apartment.

'You're not going to tear up the house again, are you?'

'No, I'm not going to tear up the house again.'

'Good.' Kurama jumped on the couch and laid down. Hiei sat down in front of the sliding glass door that led to the balcony.

'This is boring. There's nothing to do.'

'Just relax. When they come back from following Yusuke and Kuwabara and share what they learned with each other, we'll have a rough idea about what's going on and if they're enemy or not.'

'And in the mean time, you insist on "loving up" to that girl.'

'She thinks that I'm her dog, I have to act the part.'

'You just think she's "cute".'

'Yes, well, there's that, too.'

Hiei watched the balcony as a little blue bird landed in front of the glass door. Hiei's body went ridged as he watched it. Then he started to growl at it.

'Hiei what are you doing?'

'I'm about to rid the world of an evil bird.'

'What?'

Hiei began to bark ferociously at the little bird. He scratched at the glass, but needless to say, he couldn't get through it. 'Bark! Bark!'

'Oh, look. A little doggie.' said the bird.

'You just wait until I get to you! Bark! Bark!'

'You think you catch me doggie?'

'Grrrrrrr! Bark! Bark!**'**

'Come on, can't you do better then that?'

'I'll get you!'

'Really?' The bird began to hop to one end of the door to the other. Hiei followed its movements, all the while barking like a crazed animal.

'Hiei why are you chasing that bird?' asked Kurama, he was following Hiei movements from one end of the door to the other.

'I don't know. It must be more of these stupid dog instincts because for some reason I really want to catch that bird...and eat it.'

'That doesn't seem very appetizing.'

'No it doesn't, but I can't help it. Stop moving!!'

'Stupid doggie, you'll never catch me!' teased the bird. Suddenly a cat jumped from the balcony of the next apartment and tried to catch the bird, but the bird was too fast and it got away.

As soon as Kurama saw the cat he jumped up and ran at it. The cat looked in horror at the huge husky coming at it until, _thud_. Kurama ran headlong into the glass door. The cat snickered then jumped back to its balcony. Kurama walked around dazed before falling on the floor. 'Ow, my head.'

'Kurama, are you ok?'

'I think so; I just have a big headache.'

'What were you thinking?'

'I don't know. I saw the cat and had to chase it.'

'Well, it seems that I'm not the only one with the dog instincts.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.S. was sitting on her motorcycle in an alley watching Yusuke Urameshi walk down the street. He was a punk who really didn't do much besides walk around town all day. He'd been in three fights today, all apparently with kids from a rival school. When these rivals addressed him is when she'd learned everything about him. He went to Sarayashiki Junior High and supposedly had a girlfriend, though he denied it. Besides the fights the day had been pretty uneventful. He kept muttering about how Kuwabara better hurry so that they could continue looking for Kurama and Hiei, whoever they were.

Yusuke was crossing the street and T.S. took the opportunity to show off a little. She pulled out of the alley and going 60 she drove right in front of Yusuke, nearly running him over.

"HEY WATCH IT YOU CRAZY DRIVER!! YOU TRYING TO RUN ME OVER!!" He screamed after her. T.S. smiled.

"So easily pissed off," she said to herself.

She followed him in stealth until 3pm. He met a girl with blue hair outside a school. "Sarayashiki Junior High," she said to herself. "This gives me an idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.K. was crouched on top of an old building watching Kazuma Kuwabara. He was fighting, again. _This is the eleventh time today_, she thought. All this kid seemed to do was get into fights. On a good note, they did provide some good information. He went to Sarayashiki Junior High, loved kittens, and was always getting beat up by Yusuke Urameshi.

The fight finally done, Kuwabara and his friends continued walking down the street, now more bruised and bloody then ever. T.K. jumped off the building and followed them on foot. Following someone in a car wasn't very convenient so she was going on foot.

The boys stopped in front of a comic book store and T.K. continued to walk passed them. When she'd gotten a few feet away Kuwabara looked in her direction. "Kurama!" He ran after T.K. "Kurama, Wait up!" Everyone was staring at him. T.K. turned around and Kuwabara stopped in his tracks. "Oh, you're not him." He sounded very disappointed.

"Not who?" she asked. The people who had stopped to stare began to go back to whatever they'd been doing.

"My friend. From the back you looked like him."

"I look like a guy from the back?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that!" Kuwabara said quickly, "It's just he has long red hair too. You haven't happened to see a guy matching that description have you?"

"Uh, no I don't think so."

"Ah, well okay, sorry I bothered you." Kuwabara went back to his friends who seemed eager for information regarding the strange girl he'd been talking to. It was about three in the afternoon so she decided to go back home and meet T.S.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"T.K., I got a great idea of how we can find out more about these guys."

"What idea is that?"

"We could enroll in their school."

"What?"  
"If we enroll in their school we could hang out with them and learn more about them." T.S. looked at T.K. expectantly. She thought about it for a minute then agreed.

"Okay, you think we can pull it off?'

"Of course, but we'll have to get supplies and uniforms."

"Hold on a minute. I am not wearing one of those skirts!"

"T.K., don't be so picky. It's not that big a deal."

"I don't care, I'm not wearing it!"

"Fine, whatever. You should probably get ready for bed now. We start school in the morning."

"What? So soon?"

"Yeah. In anticipation of you agreeing, I took the liberty of signing us both up earlier."

"Oh," T.K. let out a big sigh and a groan.

"What?"

"I just realized that we're going to have to do middle school all over again and I hate homework."

"At least you already know everything they're going to teach you."

"But I don't remember a lot of the stuff I learned. Do you?"

"No, not really."

"Great. Did I mention that I hate homework?"

"T.K., go to bed."


	6. First Day of School REVISED

Kuwabara's constant OOCness was driving me to tears so I rewrote every part of my story he was OOC. Hope you like it better too.

**Chapter 6**

'Are they crazy?'

'What?'

'They actually what to go to school just so they can follow around Yusuke and Kuwabara all day?'

'Well the plan is actually pretty in genius. T.S. is very clever.'

'Hn.'

'Are you jealous?'

'What? Why would I be jealous?'

'Yusuke and Kuwabara will be spending more time with T.K. then you will.'

'That is a ridiculous statement…Are you jealous?'

'…'

'You are, aren't you? You insist on teasing me, when in reality, you're the one with all the _feelings_.'

'Well it's not like you don't have the _feelings_ that you're so afraid of.'

'I am not afraid of anything.'

'Naturally. But if I were you, I'd go spend some quality time with T.K. before she leaves tomorrow morning.' With that Kurama turned to go to T.S.' room.

'You think we can trust them?'

'Well, they only seem to want to watch Yusuke to find out his position in the world. They don't seem to be interested in killing anybody, so right now, I believe that we can be optimistic about what side they're on.'

'But you don't know for sure?'

'No one knows for sure. Just be happy Hiei. She likes you, even if she does think you're just a dog.' Kurama went to T.S.' room.

"Hey, boy," she said as he jumped on the bed next to her. She gave him a hug and cuddled next to him. "Good night."

'Good night.'

Hiei sat in the living room thinking about what Kurama had said. _It's ridiculous. She is nice though. And she does like me-no! Curse Kurama for putting these thoughts in my head! Great, now I'll be thinking about this all day tomorrow._ Having not gotten anywhere in his argument with himself, Hiei into T.K.'s room and laid down at the foot of her bed. He watched her sleep and slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning T.K. walked out of her room wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red tank top. When she entered the living room she stopped in her tracks and stared in amazement at the sight before her. "Oh, my—T.S. you're actually up! I thought I was going to have to drag you out of bed! How long have you been up?"

"Oh, shut up! I've been up for about an hour and for your information, I only got up early today because I want to make sure I look good for my first day with the _younger_ people. Tomorrow you can drag me out of bed twenty minutes before we leave."

"Oh, phew! I thought someone had kidnapped you and replaced you with your twin alter ego."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You're welcome!" T.K. walked to the kitchen, but as she passed the table, "OWW!!" T.K. danced around the room holding her foot.

"What happened?"

"The table bit me!"

"You mean you stubbed your toe?"

"No, the table bit me! Bad table! Bad!"

"Stop yelling at the table. It's worse then when Bandit was laughing at you."

"Well he _was_!"

"Right. First the dog laughs at you. Then the table bites you. Did you stop talking to flowers like I told you to?"

"Flowers? Why would I talk to flowers? They always yell at me. Very anti-social and mean! So yes, I am no longer on talking terms with the flowers. Though I do find that helicopters tell really funny jokes." She continued into the kitchen to make her breakfast.

T.S. patted Rocky on the head. "Sometimes I worry about her. No, scratch that. I _always_ worry about her." She whispered to him. "Do you know anyone that weird? I mean come on! She talks to flowers then complains because they _yell_ at her. I wonder if someone dropped her when she was a baby…"

'Well it is certainly possible.'

'What are you implying, Kurama?'

'Nothing, Hiei! Nothing at all,' though his guilty grin said it all.

"Hey T.S., how should we go to school today? What kind of entrance do you want to make?" said T.K. with a mouth full of food.

"Entrance? We're just going to be walking, it's not like we can make that much of an entrance."

"Why are we walking?"

"Why?" T.S. sounded slightly surprised. "Because, T.K., we're undercover as middle school kids. Middle school kids can't drive yet."

"Oh, yeah! I completely forgot about that!"

"Yeah, I figured. We need to start walking soon so get in your uniform."

"I don't want to wear that stupid skirt! I hate shirts!"

"T.K., you have to wear the uniform or you can't go."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Just get dressed!" T.S. was very frustrated now.

"Okay, I will. But only because you need me." She put her empty dishes in the sink then went to her to change.

T.K. and T.S. were about a block away from the school when they heard the bell. "Darn we're going to be late on our first day!"

"Oh, well. If we're going to be late we might as well not go at all."

"T.K. move it, start running." They started running, but T.K. held back a little. T.S. turned to look at her.

"Why aren't you hurrying?"

"Well it's not like I have a motivation to hurry."

Just then Yusuke and Kuwabara ran in front of them. "Hurry up we're going to be late!" yelled Yusuke.

"I can't be late, Shizuru will kill me!" Shouted Kuwabara.

"Is that motivation enough for you T.K.?"

"Yep." T.K. turned and started going back.

T.S. grabbed her arm. "Ha ha, very funny."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay girls, right this way. T.K. is it?" inquired the secretary.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Your class is right here, wait here and I'll tell the teacher you have arrived."

"Thank you, ma'am," replied T.K. as she entered the room.

"Don't worry I've made sure that you would be in class with one of your favorite people," said T.S.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I just figured that since Kuwabara and Yusuke had different classes, so should we, and since you already know so much about Kuwabara and I know so much about Yusuke, well those are the people we should be sticking with." T.K. sighed.

"Only because it's for the mission. But just remember that you owe me."

"T.K., your teacher is ready for you now, my dear," interjected the secretary. "T.S., your class is over here. I'll tell your teacher." They walked further down the hall as T.K. entered her classroom.

T.S. bowed and said, "Thank you ma'am." As the secretary opened the door to her classroom T.S. did a sweep of the kids inside. _Oh good, there's Yusuke. I was wearing my helmet yesterday so hopefully he won't realize I'm the person who almost ran him down._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Class this is, T.K., she will be joining us this semester on the foreign exchange program, why don't you tell the class about yourself, T.K."

"Okay, well I'm sixt—I mean fourteen years old and I like dogs and… I like to sleep." Kuwabara raised his hand. "Yes?" asked T.K.

"Here's an empty seat, would you like to sit here?" He pointed to a desk next to him.

"Well," said the teacher, "that's not where I was going to put you, but I suppose that will be fine."

T.K. walked over to her seat thinking about how she hated school and how T.S. was going to be very sorry for sticking her here. All through class Kuwabara wouldn't stop staring at her.

TK looked up at the clock. _Just 5 minutes till lunch._ Kuwabara leaned over to her, "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

T.K. looked over at Kuwabara reluctantly, "Sorry, I'm meeting a friend."

"Oh, you made a friend already? That's good."

"Well actually she transferred here with me from America."

"Oh, two exchange students? That's rare. Why'd you guys come here?"

"Eh, it's a long story."

"I don't mind listening if you feel like telling it." T.K. was saved from answering by the ringing of the lunch bell. She was about to make a mad dash for the door when Kuwabara stopped her.

"Instead of eating with me could I eat with you and your friend?"

"Uh… sure I guess that'd be okay."


	7. Little Do They Know REVISED

I really didn't like this chapter so I revised it and I was happily able to fix Kuwabara's OOCness. Sorry if you liked it, but personally I think this is much better. It's a bit of a change, but the important parts are intact. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Not mine. Except T.K. and T.S. They are mine! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Chapter 7 Revised**

"TS, is that your full name, sweetheart

"T.S., is that your full name, sweetheart?" asked the teacher. T.S. looked down at her feet in 'shy' sort of way and nodded her head yes. "Tell us about yourself."

"Okay, well I'm fourteen, I moved here from California, and I like to race motorcycles-"

"Hey, I almost got ran over by a motorcycle yesterday!" interrupted Yusuke.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The whole class cracked out in hysterical laughter at T.S.' reply.

Yusuke jumped up from his seat. "You looking for a fight girl?!"

"Sorry, but I don't need your blood on my clothing." The class laughed again as Yusuke started to rant about how she'd lose.

"Settle down class! T.S. that was not necessary. Please take a seat." T.S. walked over and sat next to Yusuke in the back of class. The teacher got a sweat drop and sighed.

T.S. stared at Yusuke, studying her subject. Yusuke looked at her and saw her staring at him. "Stop looking at me." Said Yusuke, in a hushed tone. Hearing this Keiko looked at T.S. and gave her a death glare. T.S. noticed this and gave Keiko a friendly wave, then turned back to Yusuke.

"So I'm guessing she's the girlfriend?" T.S. motioned towards to Keiko.

"Uh…"

"Yep," said T.S., "definitely the girlfriend." Yusuke gave T.S. a weird look that made her shut up.

xxxxxx** During Lunch **xxxxx

T.K. walked into the next classroom with Kuwabara following. She looked around and spotted T.S. and Yusuke in the middle of a circle of students. She pushed her way through the crowd and found that the two were arguing. "Screw you gel boy, I'll take you right here, right now."

"Screw me? No, screw you!"

"Your girlfriend might not like it if you do that. Besides you're not my type." T.S. turned around and saw T.K. "I'm so done here, let's go." She said walking to T.K.

"We've been here one day and you're already starting fights?"

"It wasn't me. He started it and why is that ape following us?" She motioned to Kuwabara next to them.

"He said he wanted to meet the exchange students."

"Okay well that solves one thing, but why is he staring like I stole something?"

"Huh?" TK turned to Kuwabara.

"What?"

"Why do you keep looking at us like we're about to sprout another head?"

"Eh? I don't know what you mean." Kuwabara quickly turned his head to look at anything else.

"Well let's sit down and eat." T.S. said, changing the subject as she pulled up a chair the others following suit. _T.K. are you reading my mind right now?_ …_Okay, well I feel dumb; I'm talking to myself in my mind._

Kuwabara continued to watch the girls with a strange look on his face. _What are these strange vibes I'm getting from these girls?_

T.S.' thoughts were interrupted by T.K.'s voice in her head. –_I think Kuwabara's more spiritually aware than we thought.-_

-_What did he say?_-

-_He's getting strange vibes from us. He's suspicious.-_

-_Just keep playing it cool. Don't let him know you can read his thoughts.-_

-_Of course not.-_ T.K. sighed, "This day needs to end."

"Yes, but the second it does we go on patrol. Awe, I want to cuddle with Rocky, he makes everything better. Why couldn't he be a human?" T.S. said with a sigh.

"I know exactly what you mean, I miss Bandit too. He must be so bored. I should buy him some chicken on the way home."

"Dude, Bandit wouldn't make a good human, he would probably kill someone and do you think we have money to spare? I told you, we need to save what little we have so they have to eat dog food."

"You just don't understand him. But you're right about the chicken. Rocky and Bandit as humans… hmmm… I wonder what they'd look like."

"Well I bet Rocky would be hot, but I'd also bet 50 that Bandit would be really short."

"That's so sad! How can you say that!"

"Well he's a small dog so he'd probably be a small guy."

"Tch. You're so mean. But it doesn't matter anyway. I don't care about height."

"Yeah you're right, I'd date anyone who could kick my ass, but that hasn't happened yet and therefore I'm… single."

"Well you never know. Maybe one day Rocky will burst out in the kung fu."

"Lol. You're funny. That would be so cool, the dogs could come on patrol with us."

"That'd be so cool."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, Kuwabara. I forgot you were here."

_-Did we say that out loud? Oh well, it's time for class. T.K. keep your mind on, literally. I don't want to get bored.-_

_-Okay, I'll see you after school.-_

_-Just make sure you talk to me during class or I'll be pissed. I have to sit next to gel boy.-_

_-Well better gel boy than Bigfoot. _"Later."

"See ya."

xxxxxxx** After School** xxxxxx

T.K. stepped onto the sidewalk outside of the school and went down on her knees. "Finalllllyyyyy!!" T.S. came up beside her from out of nowhere.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself. How long do we have to come here? Let me guess: until we don't need to come here anymore?"

"Exactly and you didn't even have to read my mind. So why did you ask if you know the answer?"

"Because I wouldn't have gotten the answer if I hadn't asked. Can we go now?"

"Yes, we need to start patrol anyway. Now that we're in school we have to start one hour later which means we'll stay out an hour later."

"Urgh. At least I don't have any homework."

"It's not like it would be hard anyway. We already took these classes once and we passed. It should make this time twice as easy."

"Yes and twice as boring. Let's go."

"Okay."

xxxxxx **At Home** xxxxxx

'How long does school take?'

'It goes to 3:30, but after that they go on patrol, so I don't know how long they'll be.'

'Hn. I'm hungry. I can't believe I'm saying this, but T.K. needs to feed me.'

'Why not T.S.? Is she not good enough for you or are you in love?'

'Don't even star Kurama. T.S. would probably just give me that horrible dog food.'

'Well it's not like they have enough money to feed us a 5 star meal every night.'

'Well they could at least give us real food. It's not like we eat as much as them.'

'It's not like they eat a lot anyway.'

'Exactly.' Hiei paused for a moment before continuing, 'Being stuck in this house is driving me crazy. They should take us for walks when they get back. I can't believe I said that…'

'It seems you are adjusting to the life of a dog just fine,' Kurama let out a small chuckle.

'That's not funny Kurama.'

'I thought it was.'

'Hn.' Hiei looked out the window as the phone rang. 'Who would be calling?'

'I don't know.' The answering machine picked up and Kurama and Hiei heard a familiar voice.

"Hey girls! How's it going? It's Yusuke—"

"And Kuwabara!" Kuwabara interrupted.

"Move idiot! Anyway, we called to—" the answering machine clicked and Yusuke was cut off before he could finish talking.

'What do those bakas think they're doing?'

'Who knows. We'll see if they call back. Aren't they supposed to be looking for us? Not picking up girls.'

'The bakas are probably taking a "break".'

'Are they ever going to work?'

'I don't think so, especially not without us there to push them.'

'You never know. Yusuke will work hard if he's given the proper motivation. '

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally, we're home!"

"Man that took forever. Hey is spaghetti alright for dinner, I just want to make something simple."

"Whatever, that's fine, thanks." T.K. picked up Hiei. "Hey, was your day boring like mine? T.S. look we have a message! Who'd call _us_?"

"I don't know who has our number?" asked T.S. coming back out of the kitchen.

"I don't know. I didn't give it to anybody." T.K. pressed the play button and they listened to the message that Yusuke and Kuwabara left.

"OMG! How'd those morons get our number?"

"I don't know. I hope they don't have our address!" The doorbell rang and the girls exchanged glances.

"I'm not answering it and if it's them I'm not home…" The bell rang again. "Well go get it T.K."

"What? Why me? You go get it."

"No, they like you, I'd just start a fight and I can't very well find out about him if he's dead."

"Yeah right. I'll just see who it is." T.K. looked through the peephole.

"So who is it?"

"Crap it's them."

T.K. and T.S. heard Yusuke from the other side of the door. "Open up guys we can hear you talking."

"No you can't! No one's home!" T.K. yelled back. T.S. gave her a weird look.

"Do we look stupid to you?" Came Kuwabara's loud voice.

"Don't know. Can't see you. Not here."

'Oh yes, that'll really work.' Muttered Hiei.

"Oh okay, I guess they're not here. We'll come back later."

"Don't be stupid. Come on open up, _I_ know you're in there."

"That may be, but the real question is _who_ is in here." Said T.S.

"I recognize your voice T.S."

"Do you? Or are you just so sure of whom you think it is that you think you recognize the voice, when in reality you don't."

"Well you're too confusing to sound like anyone else."

"You may have a point there. So why are you here? Want another fight?" challenged T.S.

"Or are you out of hair gel?"

"You guys don't have hair gel. We just need to talk."

"What's the problem, did the math homework get too hard for you?"

"Why don't you open the door and find out."

"Fine. T.K. open the door for them."

"Fine." T.K. unbolted the door and opened it.

"Well you got nice digs, I'll say that much," said Yusuke as he walked into the living room.

"What do you want?" T.S. watched Yusuke carefully.

"Yeah, we don't have time to entertain you. We have lives of our own you know."

"Wow, easy now. We're looking for some friends of ours. A 'little demon'," Yusuke used his fingers to show quotations, "told us that they were here, have you seen them? One's short and wears all black with black hair that defies gravity."

"Wow, someone uses more gel than you?" mocked T.K.

'My hair grows like that naturally!' growled Hiei.

"The other one is tall with long red hair like hers," he pointed to T.K., "They're a couple of hard characters to miss."

"Well why are you looking for these people, um, guys?" asked T.S.

"I told you, they're our friends."

'Why did they come looking for us here?'

'Interesting.'

"Would this red head be the Kurama guy you thought I was?" T.K. addressed Kuwabara.

"That's right. And the other guy's name is Hiei."

"So have you seen them or what?" demanded Yusuke.

"No we haven't and why are you asking us anyway? Are you going door to door or something?" T.S. cocked an eyebrow.

"Well you know you don't get red hair like yours in Japan very often. I thought maybe you captured Kurama and skinned him to make a wig or something." Yusuke said offhandedly. T.K. and T.S. looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

'That's very… creative Yusuke.'

'Hn.'

"Is he crazy?" T.K. whispered to T.S. who could only shrug.

Yusuke took the opportunity to whisper to Kuwabara. "I can't feel Hiei or Kurama's spirit energy. Can you?"

"Sorta. It's like there's a fog surrounding them. I know they're near, but I can't tell exactly where."

'If Kuwabara is still pick up trace amounts of our spirit energy we may be able to use that to our advantage.'

'What are you thinking?'

'Later. For now let's keep focused on the conversation at hand.'

"Look guys, as much as we'd like to help you find your friends we don't know anything. I'm sure we'd remember seeing a couple of strange looking characters like them." Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks.

"Well if you see them let us know."

"Sure Yusuke, we'll be sure to do that." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around the room again before making their way out of the apartment.

"That was weird. I thought they'd get suspicious of us, but accusing us of kidnapping? That's not something I was expecting."

"Yeah and now we also have to find out about this Kurama and Hiei," said T.S.

"Well in the mean time I say we relax and take Rocky and Bandit for walks."

"You know this is kind of an important issue we're dealing with T.K."

"Yes, but we can't do anything about it now so we might as well get on with the lives you told Yusuke we had."

"I guess so. Rocky and I will take the south route."

"Okey dokey artichokey. Let's go north Bandit," T.K. grabbed a leash from the hall closet then left with Hiei.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"This is so much better than being stuck in the apartment all day, isn't it boy?"

'Yes, but you still need to feed me. I refuse to eat that dog food. I'm not a dog. Well, not really a dog anyway. Urgh! This is frustrating, you can't even understand me!'

xxxxxx **Back at home **xxxxxx

"Rocky, where are they boy? It's almost eleven and we went for a walk at eight. Do you think she's okay?' Kurama rubbed up against her leg to comfort her. "Your right. I'm probably worrying about nothing, but if she's not home by the time I leave for patrol she's gonna get it." The door opened and T.K. walked in followed by Hiei.

"Hey T.S." She yawned.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Walking, running, doing stairs, the usual. Bandit led me through an obstacle course all around the city."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No idea. But I do know that both Bandit and I are in great physical condition. I thought little dogs got tired really quick, but he just kept going."

"T.K., I go on my midnight patrol in less than an hour. You have to be up for your patrol in less than five hours and you don't get to sleep again afterwards because we have to go to school."

"It's that late already? I don't believe it!" T.K. sighed, "I am going to be so dead tomorrow."

'I'm assuming, Hiei, that I was your idea to do all the running?'

'I wanted to see if she was in shape. She did all right, I guess.'

'Coming from you that must mean she did extremely well.'

'Don't think too much of it. It was just a run.'

'Of course, whatever you say.'

'Hn. I'm going to bed.'

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in five hours. Come on Bandit."

"Well Rocky since I'll be leaving soon what do you say you and I watch the news and find out where I'll be needed tonight?"


	8. True Love

Small revisions.

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine. T.K. and T.S. are.

**Chapter 8**

Transpella stalked through the alleyways of the city. She was looking for stray demons and she was getting close.

-_Transpella, have you found them yet?-_

_-Not yet, but I'm close. Their smell is getting stronger.-_

_-Okay, I'll start heading over then. Keep on eye out for Yusuke. You're both after the same demons.-_

_-Really? Well then I think we'll leave him a little present.-_

Transpella focused her attention back on the trail she was following. She caught the scent of the demons she was after, but this time the scent was stronger._ There. They've stopped._ She changed pace from a slow stalk to a silent run, never once making a sound.

As she approached their rest spot her sharp ears picked up their whispered conversation. She slowed immediately back to her original speed and crept closer.

"Hurry up! Urameshi could be here any second," said a small green demon as he looked around them nervously, but he was unable to see Transpella as she crouched in front of them ready to pounce.

"Don't be such a wimp. We'll leave as soon as I'm done eating," replied the big brown demon. He pulled a dog out of his bag and looked at it with hungry eyes. The dog whimpered, too afraid to do anything else.

"Do you smell something?" the green one looked around again.

"I told you, Urameshi isn't here." Growled the brown one, clearly annoyed with his companion.

"It doesn't smell like a human. It smells… kind of like… another demon… or a cat. A cat demon maybe?"

"You're paranoid. Go sit down and let me e- AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" As the demon was about to swallow the dog Transpella saw her opportunity and pounced. She slapped the dog out of the demon's hand and pinned him down with a terrifying roar. The green demon reflexes were faster and before Transpella could turn her attention to him he was running through the maze of alleys looking for a way out. "It's gonna eat me! It's gonna eat me!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

The demon froze with absolute fear. No. It wasn't fear that kept him from moving. Some unseen force held him there. _What is this? Why can't I move?_ Without warning he was flung to the ground on his back. _What's happening?_ Then, as if someone was dragging him, he was pulled back in the direction from which he just came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up Kuwabara! That roar came from over here!"

"I'm coming Urameshi! Keep your shirt on!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were running down the street toward the source of a strange roar they'd heard just moments before. As they came around the corner of the alley they stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the hell?"

In front of them were the two demons they'd been searching for. They'd been tied up, gagged, and were hanging upside down from a fire escape. Yusuke stepped forward and took the note that was attached to the rope tying the demons: _You're welcome._

"Who could've done this?" asked Kuwabara, while he read over Yusuke's shoulder.

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with Hiei and Kurama's disappearance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.K. sat down in her seat next to Kuwabara, who was looking like a love struck puppy. "What's wrong with you?"

"My true love called me last night!" He said standing up and placing a foot on his desk.

"Your true love?"

"Yes! It's been months since I've seen her!"

"So why did she call now?"

"Because she's back in town! I'm going to see her after school!" Kuwabara got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"The way you're going on about her I'm surprised you didn't skip school to go see her."

"I tried, but Shizuru said she'd hurt me if I did."

xxxxxxxx **Flash Back** xxxxxxxx

"_Hey Bro! You got a phone call!" Shizuru yelled._

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm here, stop yelling." He took the phone from her. "Hello?"_

"_Hello, Kazuma."_

"_YUKINA! ITS YOU!"_

"_Yes, how are you?"_

"_I'm great now that you've called! What's happening?"_

"_I've come back to visit."_

"_YOU'RE HERE? THAT'S GREAT! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"_I'm at Master Genki's. You'll come visit me, won't you?"_

"_Of course I will! I'll be right there!" He made a move to the door, but Shizuru grabbed him._

"_Where so you think you're going? It's too late to go out."_

"_But I've got to see Yukina!"_

"_I'm sure she'd understand if you waited until tomorrow to go see her."_

"_Fine! First thing in the morning—"_

"_Try again. You got school tomorrow."_

"_But—"_

"_No, buts, school's important and if you even think about ditching I'll hurt you."_

"_Uh, right. Yukina, I'm going to have to wait until after school tomorrow to go see you."_

"_That's fine, I'll see you tomorrow."_

xxxxxx **End Flash Back** xxxxxxx

"Who's Shizuru?"

"My older sister." He sat down again. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Where was I? Why are you asking me that?"

"Uh, no reason, I was just wondering what you did."

"Rrrriiiight. Well I was at home, trying to teach Bandit a new trick."

"Oh, okay." With that Kuwabara turned his attention to the board where the teacher was beginning the lesson. T.K. gave him a suspicious look then smiled to herself as she pretended to pay attention to the teacher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Careful doggie, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.'

'I do doubt you really care,' said Kurama, as he scratched the sliding glass door with his paws trying to get to the cat on the other side.

'Kurama will you stop this? You can't get through the glass.'

'I can't help it Hiei it's these dog instincts. I have an overpowering urge to catch this cat.'

'Well you can scratch at that door all you want. You're never going to catch me.'

'We'll see.'

'Yes, I'm sure we will. I wonder how long you can keep this up before you tire yourself out?'

'Kurama stop this! That noise is giving me a headache!'

'Awe, is the poor puppy not feeling well?'

'Shut up, you stupid cat!'

"Cookie! Cookie, come here sweetums!" came a voice that both Kurama and Hiei recognized as the old Miss Obayashi. The cat that had been teasing Kurama jumped back to her balcony and entered the apartment.

'Who would name their cat Cookie?'

'I don't know Hiei, maybe she thinks her cat looks good enough to eat.'


	9. Perfect

For the ninth time revisions, but for the seventh time only minor revisions. Hope you guys appreciate all the work I went through to fix these. Chapters 6 and 7 especially. I know you prefer updates though so I'll keep working on chapter 11!

**Chapter 9**

"That's not an answer."

"Well that's your problem."

"It's not like it's that hard of a question."

"Why are you being so nosy?'

"I'm not being nosy, I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"I'm not a cat and you're avoiding the question."

"So what if I am, what are you going to do? Gel me to death?"

"Stop making jokes about my hair, besides, I'd prefer pummeling you into the ground."

"Why do you waste your breath threatening me? You know it's impossible for you to beat me."

"Just answer the question."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Then I have another question for you."

"What?"

"What kind of name is 'T.S.'?"

"You don't like it?"

"Well what kind of parents would name their kid 'T.S.'? Where'd they get that from?"

"So my parents were hippies. Are you going to hold that against me?"

"Well… Hey, T.S.?"

"What?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Would you stop asking me that?"

"It's just a simple question, it's not like I'm asking you get jiggy with it. I just want to know where you were."

"'Get jiggy with it?' What's wrong with you?"

"Just answer the question!" Yusuke stood up out of frustration, but as he did the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Oh, to bad, it's time to go." T.S. started walking out of the classroom with the rest of the class, but Yusuke didn't move. Before she reached the door T.S. turned back to Yusuke. "If it's that important to you, I was at home watching T.K. fail miserably trying to train her dog." With that she turned and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YUKINA!"

"Hello, Kazuma! Yusuke! It's so nice to see both of you!"

"Not as nice as it is to see you! The bonds of love have brought us back together! It's destiny!"

"Cool it lover boy," said Yusuke as he hit Kuwabara on the head, knocking him to the floor. "We got to talk to Genki."

"Well, how goes the investigation?" asked Genki as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up to her.

"We haven't found anything. It's like Hiei and Kurama dropped off the face of the Earth."

"What about the two girls you thought were suspicious?"

"So far we haven't been able to get anything out of them. If they've done anything to Kurama or Hiei they're hiding it really well."

"Yeah, but there is definitely something strange about them. I get this feeling whenever I'm around them like they're hiding something. Suppressing their spirit energy maybe."

"This will require a deeper investigation. Yusuke, tomorrow when they're at school I want you to search their home."

"Hey what about me?"

"Kuwabara, I want you go to school and make sure they don't go home early and catch Yusuke in the act."

"I just hope their dogs don't attack me when I get there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did he ask you the same question?" T.S. looked over at T.K. waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I guess this means they're on to us." T.K. flopped down onto the couch in their living room.

"Well not necessarily, but they probably suspect us." T.S. sat down next to her.

"They'll probably follow us around to see what we do all day."

"I'm sure they'll want to search our apartment too."

"What should we let them find?"

"Well," said T.S. as she looked around the room, "I think we should leave the place as it is, except we should put up a big punching bag in your room, all our weights in my room and bring out some work out tapes."

"So they think we spend our time working out and they'll 'know' why we're so strong?"

"Yeah. We just need to hide all our stuff that has anything to do with demons or shows that we've been following them."

"Ooh! I just got a brilliant idea!"

"What?"

"We should make fake diaries! Then leave them somewhere where they'll be easily found so Yusuke and slash or Kuwabara can read them!" T.K. laughed as she imagined everything she would write.

"That's a good idea! Let's get to work!" They both went to their rooms and began hiding the evidence of their double lives.

'Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to have a few surprises for them when they get here.' Kurama stated, amazed with the way the girls seemed to know exactly what Yusuke was going to do.

'They know Yusuke's move before he does. They're a lot better at this than he is,' said Hiei smugly.

'Yes quite. What do you think they'll write in these fake diaries?'

'T.K. has a very over active imagination. She'll probably make up these humiliating stories and say they were dreams or something. What about T.S.?'

'It's hard to say. I imagine she'll write down observations that will be as insulting as possible. She seems to enjoy making Yusuke angry.'

'Maybe it's because she likes him.' Hiei cocked his would be eyebrow at Kurama.

'Don't be ridiculous!' said Kurama a little too fast. 'He's not her type.'

'Uh-huh.' Hiei went and watched T.K. put up a punching bag in her room, which had apparently been in her closet the whole time. T.S. came out to the living room with a diary and couple of movies that had some ugly looking buff men on them.

"This is going to be so funny. I can't wait until those two go through our things." She laid down on the floor next to Kurama and began to write entries in her new diary. "I don't know, Rocky when do you think I should write the first entry, I mean what should the first date be?"

'Well that is a difficult decision.'

"Oh, I know, I'll just do it on the first day of school."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know the plan right?"

"Of course I know the plan! Would you quit asking me already? Sheesh… I'm not an idiot you know."

"If you think so…"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"What's what supposed to mean? I don't know what you're talking about," said Yusuke innocently.

"Don't play stupid, Urameshi!"

"Hey, here they come. Make sure you don't act suspicious alright?"

"I'll be fine, just make sure you hurry. Don't go and spend all day over there."

"Right." Yusuke ducked down an alley and began to make his way toward the girls' apartment. Kuwabara made his way to the girls so that he could walk with them.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Kuwabara," replied T.K.

"Where's your buddy?" asked T.S.

"Ditching probably, he does that most of the school year."

"Really? That's very bad. Tsk tsk." T.K. scolded mockingly.

"Yeah, well he doesn't get along well with others and a lot of the kids are afraid of him. A few of the teachers got it in for us."

"Sounds like Yusuke needs a hug."

"Yeah I'll tell Keiko. I'm sure she'll be relieved that I don't want to give him one." T.S. and T.K. both laughed.

"Hey do you guys want to go to the arcade after school?" asked Kuwabara. The girls exchanged knowing glances.

"Sure," they replied in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Darn it! Why won't you open?" Yusuke continued to struggle with the lock on T.K.'s and T.S.' door. "I got to remember to thank Botan for this crappy lock picking kit." He struggled until he heard the click signaling the door was now unlocked. "Finally." Yusuke quickly stepped inside the apartment before another occupant of the building saw him.

As Yusuke entered the apartment he found himself in the presence of two dogs. "Nice dogs. You're not going to attack me are you?" The dogs merely cocked their heads in response. I'll take that as a no." Yusuke walked around the living room, but stopped when he saw the videos sitting on the TV. "Workout tapes? They actually watch these things?" Yusuke placed them back on the TV and headed down the hallway to the bedrooms.

"Let's see. If I were incriminating evidence where would I be?" He stepped into T.S.' room. "This looks like a good place to start."

'Yusuke is so predictable. He's making this too easy for them. Where did T.S. hide the diary?'

'Between the mattresses, Yusuke should find it fairly quickly. Where did T.K. hide her diary?'

'She used Velcro to stick it to the wall. She said it was "hiding in plain sight." I think she missed the "hiding" part of that concept.'

"Hello, what do we have here?" said Yusuke as he made an interesting discovery. "A diary? Perfect."


	10. Too Close For Comfort

An update! Yus, my story is still alive. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. --; I revised some of the earlier chapters and will hopefully be reposting those soon. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own it. (sob)

**Chapter 10**

"Yusuke, you idiot!"

"Stop bitching you hag! I did exactly what you told me to do!"

"I didn't tell you to steal their diaries! What do you think is going to happen when they find out these are missing? They're going to know someone was in their house!"

"So? There's no way they'd know it was me!"

"You moron! Think! You've been asking them a lot of questions and you weren't at school when their apartment was broken into! You're the first one they're going to suspect!" Genki looked angrily at her apprentice.

"Oh yeah," Yusuke looked at this master sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't think about that. Maybe I can take them back before the girls get home."

"Hey guys! How'd the raid go Urameshi?" Genki and Yusuke turned to see Kuwabara walking towards them.

"Kuwabara? School's out already? Where are T.S. and T.K.?" Yusuke asked urgently.

"I walked them home to make sure you weren't there. Why?"

"Well when I got to their house I found their diaries and I took them-"

"You took their diaries! Don't you think they're going to notice?" interrupted Kuwabara.

"Exactly my point!" interjected Genki; "If these girls are connected somehow with Hiei and Kurama's disappearance you've blown any chance of catching them by surprise!" Both boys looked at the ground, not wanting to think that they had missed their opportunity to find their friends.

"So you found their diaries," blurted out Kuwabara after a pause, " Anything good in them?"

"Oh man, you wouldn't believe the stuff they wrote in these!" Yusuke pulled out the diaries. "They're both crazy!" Kuwabara picked up a diary with flowers on it and read a passage out loud:

_'I met a greasy haired wannabe thug today who is truthfully is so slow he couldn't catch a butterfly. Yusuke Urameshi and of course his oaf of a friend Kuwa-something.'_

"What? Doesn't she know who I am? I'm the Great Kuwabara! How can she not know my name?"

"You think that's bad? Listen to this:

'_I had the strangest dream. I dreamed I was on a blind date with a vampire. Only the vampire happened to be Yusuke. We were off-roading in Yusuke's van, ramping off hills and such. At the last hill Yusuke ramped off, but instead of landing on the ground we keep going up. The van was flying up through the air! We kept flying up until suddenly we were surrounded by floating islands. Apparently there are floating islands that only vampires can get to. Anyway, so Yusuke is flying along past all these floating islands and I'm both in absolute awe about what I'm seeing and completely terrified of falling out of the van because we're about a billzion miles up in the air. I started to wonder if vampire Yusuke takes all his dates to the floating islands. Finally we land at an island, but once we get out of the van the island flips upside down. I started freaking out because I was falling, but Yusuke caught me. He was standing on the island as if it had never flipped. He told me that if I wouldn't fall if I believed the island was still right side up. So I took a deep breath and then I stood upside down on the island. It was crazy! Once I could stand upside down I realized that we weren't alone. Kuwabara was there too, also a vampire, with some random chick I didn't know. It was all really weird…'_

"What kind of dream is that? There's something wrong with T.K."

"I know, floating islands? What's that all about? But hey, I did die once maybe I am undead! Kuwabara, come here and let me suck your blood and see if I like it."

"Forget it! You're not getting any of my blood!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Vampire Yusuke is hungry!"

"Hey, don't forget I'm a vampire too!"

"Nah, your just a wannabe vampire. You have to actually die before you can be a vampire!"

Genki shook her head and sighed, "Idiots."

"What are they doing?" Genki turned to see Yukina standing next to her.

"Just being morons as usual." Yukina smiled at Genki's response.

"Hey Yukina! Guess what? I'm a vampire and I'm going to take you on a date to the floating islands in the sky!"

"Oh, the human world has floating islands too?"

"No it doesn't. Kuwabara's just delusional."

"Shut it Urameshi! You're the one trying to suck my blood so you're obviously the delusional one!"

"Enough you dimwits. We've got work to do. We have to assume that the girls know you broke into their home and stole their diaries. If they are responsible for the disappearance Hiei and Kurama then there is no doubt they're dangerous. We haven't been able to find out anything using secrecy. You're going to have to confront them openly."

"Wait a sec, are you sure they're going to think Urameshi stole their diaries?" Kuwabara looked at Genki, "I mean, who breaks into a house just to steal a diary? They might just think they lost them."

"If they're just a couple of ordinary girls then I'd agree, but until we know for sure we have to assume the worst."

"Okay, so assuming the worst are you sure it's smart to just go up to them and ask if they're evil?" Kuwabara continued.

"Works for me, I'm tired of being subtle. Let's go."

"Sit down Yusuke! You can't just ask them anywhere. Confront them in a controlled area where you have the advantage. We must plan this out carefully."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.S. picked up the receiver as she reached the phone, "Hello?"

"T.S.? This is Keiko."

"Oh, hey Keiko."

"Listen T.S., I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to be friends with you. So I was thinking we should start over."

"Really? I'd like to be friends too."

"That's wonderful! Would you and T.K. like to go shopping?"

"That sounds like fun, we'd love to!" T.S. smiled as she said this in spite of herself. _Damn it! I hate shopping!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe they realized we were on to them and they split." Kuwabara sighed with dismay.

"I doubt it," replied Yusuke, "They're just trying to make us sweat. If you were a girl where would you go?" The boys blinked as they stepped out of the apartment building and into the sunlight.

"I don't know, shopping? Doesn't Keiko spend a lot of time down town? That'd probably be a good place to start."

"Lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

'This is completely ridiculous!' Hiei scoffed.

'It's not the first time. Just be happy no one can recognize you.'

'Why must they constantly put us through this disgrace?'

'It's the law. All pets must be kept on leashes.'

"Come on Bandit walk faster. I'm not going to carry you." T.K. tugged on the leash to make Hiei move.

"Oh, look guys!" Keiko chimed, "That stand's selling jewelry!"

"Lets check it out!" T.S. said.

"It's all so beautiful," cried T.K., "Oh look, this necklace has a purple eye on it!"

"A purple eye? I think that matches you completely T.K. you should get it."

"Thanks T.S., but," T.K. turned to T.S. with puppy eyes, "can I please borrow some money?"

"T.K. your hopeless-"

"I'll get it for you T.K."

"Really? Thank you Keiko! I promise I'll pay you back."

"You're welcome." Keiko passed the money to the vendor and T.K. placed the necklace into one of her many shopping bags.

"Hey guys, I know it's short notice, but I'm having a slumber party tonight and I'm wondering if you wanted to come."

"Really, a slumber party? That sounds like fun!"

"It does! Oh, but I don't know if I should leave Bandit alone for that long. I think he's got separation issues or something."

'I do not!'

"Oh, does he really?"

'No!'

"Yeah, the first time we left him alone in the house he practically tore it to shreds."

'Well Hiei, it seems they have your number.'

'Shut it Kurama.'

"Hmm, well are Bandit and Rocky usually well behaved and house trained?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well then why don't you bring them?"

"What? Bring them to your sleepover?" T.S. shared a surprised look with T.K.

"Why not? As long as they're well behaved my parents won't mind and they really are cute dogs, I'm sure they'll be the life of the party!" Keiko's grin was sweet and unthreatening, but it still left Kurama and Hiei with a feeling of dread.

"Wow Keiko! You're the greatest!"

"Oh it's nothing T.K."

"Yes it is. You are so sweet."

'This is going to be hell.'

'Unfortunately Hiei, I'm inclined to agree with you. I cannot imagine this working in our favor.'

"Hey Keiko!" All heads turned at the sound of the voice. There was no mistaking it.

"Hey Yusuke. Hey Kuwabara. I'm surprised to see you two here. Since when do you come down town?"

"Well actually I'm working on a case right now," Yusuke said while eyeing T.S. and T.K. suspiciously.

"Oh of course, I should've known. Well if you guys will excuse us we'll get out of your way," Keiko huffed.

"Actually, T.K., T.S. could we talk to you two for a minute?" Kuwabara said before the three could move away.

"Sorry Kuwabara, but we're busy right now. We're in the middle of girl bonding and then we got to get ready for Keiko's sleepover. Can this wait until tomorrow?" T.K. looked at the boys innocently.

"Sleepover?" Yusuke repeated. _Damn it! They're using Keiko as a shield. If I try anything now it could put Keiko in danger. And I can't warn her with them standing right there._

"Yes Yusuke a sleepover. Now if you'll excuse us." Keiko turned to leave.

"Wait Keiko, can I talk to you?"

"You heard T.K. we're in the middle of quality girl time. Just talk to me tomorrow." With that they turned and left the two boys alone.

"That's so low, hiding behind Keiko like that. Why don't they just fight us like men?" Kuwabara muttered.

"Oh yeah? And since when do you fight girls? I thought it was against your code?" Yusuke said through gritted teeth as he watched the girls turn down another street.

"I didn't say I was going to fight back, but they should at least try to fight us instead of this sneaky stuff."

"Damn it. They'd better not try anything with Keiko. It's so stupid! Using Keiko and her stupid slumber party to keep me from pummeling them. We have to get into that party!"

"Hey, now that I think about it I think my sister mentioned going to Keiko's place today." Yusuke brightened considerably when he heard this.

"That's brilliant Kuwabara! Disguise yourself as your sister and infiltrate that party!"

"What?" Kuwabara's surprise sent him head first into the ground. "You idiot, Urameshi!" he sputtered when he'd recovered. "I'm dressing up as my sister!"

"Why not? Afraid you'll like it?"

"You jerk!" Kuwabara's anger sent his fist into the back of Yusuke's head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being stupid! Now listen! If Shizuru is going to the party then we don't have to worry. We can warn her and if anything happens she's strong enough to stall them until we get there. All we have to do is wait somewhere close so we can get there fast if there is trouble!" Kuwabara looked satisfied with himself for coming up with such a brilliant scheme. Even Yusuke looked impressed.

"Wow Kuwabara. Since when are you the one who comes up with the plans?"

"Hey I'm as smart as anyone else on the team and I'm definitely smarter than you. I just figure since Hiei and Kurama are gone we have to pull our own weight."

"Well you're right about the last part. Alright lets go warn Shizuru about T.K. and T.S. Hopefully they won't try anything tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited a couple of girls from school to join us," Keiko stated as she set out food for her sleepover. "They're new and I wanted to make them feel welcome."

"Oh of course Keiko, it's no trouble at all." Botan chirped. "We'll just steer clear of any demon talk for the night and make them feel as welcome as can be!"

"Thanks Botan."

"What will we talk about?" Yukina asked innocently.

"What teenage girls always talk about of course; boys."

"Right as always Shizuru. And Yukina if either of them asks just remember that you and I are a couple of regular human girls visiting from out of town. We'll make up stuff on the fly if they get curious."

"Right Botan. It will be so interesting to meet other human girls."

"Yes, from what my little bro has told me it should be very interesting," Shizuru murmured as she lit a cigarette.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Keiko, your friends are here." Keiko moved to open the door.

"Thanks mom. Come in guys." T.S. and T.K. said thanks to Mrs. Yukimura as they entered Keiko's room dogs in tow. Keiko shut the door after them and turned to make introductions. "Guys this is T.S. and T.K. T.S., T.K. this is Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina."

5


	11. The Cowboy and the Sailor

Ah! Can you believe it? An update. It's about time, ne? Sorry it's taking me so long. College really keeps you busy and I'm kinda slow about stuff. Procrastination's like a drug. I know I shouldn't do it, but I can't stop.

I'll try to write more when I procrastinate, but I can't promise anything. Well at least this chapter came out longer than others, lucky you guys. And Mr. Plot, I'm finally giving you a little nudge. I never forgot you. Well ok, maybe I forgot you, but that won't happen anymore! Probably... ahem. Don't worry so much Mr. Plot I'll give you a big shove soon! So yay for the story!

Disclaimer: I own T.S. and T.K. that's all. They're mine, you can't have them. The YYH characters are owned by that guy whose name I forget, not by me.

**Ch 11**

"Uh Botan, I don't know about that…"

"Oh nonsense T.K., he'll look adorable!"

"But… bows?"

"You don't like bows T.K.?"

"Well it's not that I don't like them Yukina, I just don't know about putting them on Bandit."

"Don't you want to win? We have to make Bandit look cuter than Rocky."

"Well…"

"Don't worry T.K. just wait and see how cute he is when we're finished," Yukina offered. T.K. continued to watch in horror as Botan and Yukina dressed up a very disgruntled Hiei.

'Get that away from me!'

"Now Bandit, hold still."

'You are not putting that thing on me!'

"Why don't you hold him Botan and I'll tie the bow."

'No!'

"Great idea, Yukina!" Botan scooped up Hiei in her arms.

'Put me down! You'll pay for this!"

"You guys are stressing him out."

"Don't worry, T.K. Yukina is good with animals."

"It's okay. You're not in any danger," Yukina soothed as she reached towards Hiei. While he had been ready to bite Botan, Hiei immediately fell still as Yukina reached for him. "That's right. Do not be afraid." Hiei remained frozen as she tied the pink bows to a tuff of his fur.

"Yukina that was amazing! Bandit would never let me get away with that!"

"I'm sure he would if you really tried. He is such a good dog."

"That's Yukina for you! Always looking at the bright side!" Botan chirped.

_This is it. When I get my body back I'll killing all these fools. _'Kurama do something!'

'I'm afraid that's rather impossible at the moment, Hiei.'

"Rocky don't look so sad. We're giving you a makeover, not shaving you."

"That's a lot Keiko are you sure you need so much?"

"Oh? Do you not like glitter, T.S.?"

"It's not that I don't like it it's just—"

"You worry too much, kid. It'll wash right out. Put on some more Keiko," Shizuru watched T.S. from the corner of her eye to see her reaction.

T.S. could only mirror T.K.'s horror. "Okay..."

"We're ready over here. What about you guys?"

"One second, Botan. There! He's perfect!"

It was worse than they could have imagined. After she saw them T.K. had to close her eyes against the nightmare she was in. T.S. was resigned to watch, but could not stop brooding. The bows were one thing, but the amount of glitter that covered Rocky was monstrous. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

"So how are we going to decide who wins?"

"Oh, good question Keiko. We can't judge our own work can we? I guess we didn't really think it through," Botan frowned at their predicament.

"When do you ever think things through, Botan?" Botan's face turned sheepish.

"Oh Shizuru, you got a point there," she admitted.

"Well we have to decide on a winner. Why don't we call Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

"Keiko! I'm surprised at you!" Botan's face was the image of a lecturing older sister, while her hands came to rest on her hips. "You know you never invite boys over when you're having a ladies' night. They ruin the whole mood. Doing so is just asking for trouble."

"I know that Botan. I'm not suggesting that we let them stay. We could meet them somewhere, like the convenience store around the corner. Then they could judge which dog is cuter!"

Yukina's face turned in a slight frown as she was struck by an idea. "But what if it's a tie? Don't you need an odd number of judges?" Everyone in the room stopped moving as Yukina's revelation rang true.

"Oh… um…" Botan seemed at a loss.

The silence in the room stretched as everyone tried to think of a third person that they could call. T.K. spent the time studying the girls. Seeing nothing, but pouts of deep thought with no one seemingly close to a solution decided to pounce.

"Well we don't really need to have them judged do we? We can just stay inside."

"No, don't worry about it T.K. we'll work it out when we meet Yusuke and Kuwabara at the convenience store. Do you want to call Yusuke, Keiko?" Botan's quirked eyebrow gave only the barest hint at innuendo.

"I'll call Botan. Kuwabara just a got a cell phone and they're probably both at the arcade anyway."

"Okay, Shizuru!"

* * *

Across the street, hiding in the shadow of a wall Kuwabara scratched absentmindedly at his clothes. "Urameshi are you sure this is a good disguise? What if the cops drive by and see us?"

"It's fine now shut up. I'm trying to listen for sounds of distress."

"I told you, you don't have to listen so hard. If there's trouble Shizuru will let us know. Besides, Botan screams loud enough to wake the dead. Which when you think about it is kinda ironic…"

"Will you shut up, Kuwabara? You're constant bickering is really starting to piss me off!"

"Well you know what? These clothes are starting to piss me off! I'm itchy all over; it's driving me crazy! Where'd you get these clothes anyway? Some second hand store?" Kuwabara continued scratch incessantly.

"No way, I wouldn't waste money on crappy clothes like these. I just traded a couple of hoboes' their clothes for some my mom's old boyfriend left behind."

"What? You mean these are actual hobo clothes? I thought that funny smell was my imagination!" Kuwabara tore off his jacket and started struggling with his shirt when the _Ghostbusters_ theme started playing from his pants.

Yusuke stopped staring intently at Keiko's window and turned his head to look at Kuwabara. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh, it's nothing. You know, just a cell phone," Kuwabara stated nonchalantly as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

Yusuke stared at him in disbelief. "Since when do you have a cell phone?"

"Well Shizuru got tired of me never telling her when I was going off to help you on with a case so she decided to get me a phone so she could check up on me," he clicked the answer button. "Hello? Oh, hi Shizuru. Uh huh. Really? Okay. Sure. Gotcha, we'll be there."

"What's going on?"

"The girls want us to meet them at the convenience store. Something about judging their contest."

"Alright, let's go."

"What? We can't go now! We have to change first. I can't let Yukina see me in this!"

"Don't worry I hear hobo wear is in this year. You'll be fine!"

"Urameshi you—" Kuwabara and Yusuke were suddenly surrounded by bright light as the door across the street opened. "They're coming!" Kuwabara whispered in a panic. Yusuke and Kuwabara took off down the street as the girls stepped out into the night.

* * *

"How will it take them to get here?"

"It shouldn't take them very long Yukina. The arcade isn't too far away."

"Oh that's good Keiko."

"Bandit stop pulling on the lease, you're not going anywhere."

_Must… escape… these fools!_

"Is Bandit okay T.K.?"

"He's fine, Botan. Just a little grumpy."

'I don't think grumpy is strong enough to describe your mood right now.'

'Shut up, Kurama! Don't pretend you don't want to get the hell out of here.'

'Yes, but I have self control.'

'Hn.'

"Yukina why don't you work your magic on Bandit and make him feel better?" Botan gave Yukina a little wink.  
"Sure!" Yukina bent to pet Bandit who again fell still at her approach. "There you go. Just stay calm. You're with friends."

'I'm going to get you for this Botan.'

T.S. turned her head toward Shizuru who immediately turned her head in a different direction. _Hm. That keeps happening. Is she watching me?_

"Hey ladies how you doing?" all heads turned to see two homeless men walking up. Shizuru got a strange look on her face while Keiko's turned defensive.

"Oh. We're waiting for our big, strong boyfriends. They'll be here any minute. We don't want any trouble." The homeless men stopped to exchange looks then started laughing.

"You hear that Urameshi? They think we're big and strong!"

Keiko's eyes widened as she recognized the voice and to whom it was referring.

"Yusuke? Is that you? What are you wearing?"

"Hey Keiko. Sorry if we scared you. We just came from a costume party."

"A costume party? Yeah right, Yusuke."

"Hey little bro, what the hell is that smell?"

"What smell? I don't smell anything." The other girls took a couple steps closer to determine if there was indeed a mysterious smell.

"Peeyu!" Botan's hand immediately went to her nose.

Keiko and Yukina took a step back and covered they're noses too.

"Was that party you went to in the sewers? Ugh," T.S. moved up wind of them. T.K. stayed where she was and tried to hold her breath.

'What is that putrid odor? Humans are disgusting.'

'I'm sure there's a good reason behind this Hiei.'

"Do I even want to know where you got those clothes?"

"It's not like that Shizuru! We were—Oof!" Kuwabara was cut off as Yusuke's elbow flew into his gut.

"It doesn't matter what we were doing. You called us, remember? What is this contest you wanted us to judge?"

"Right lets get this over with. Okay boys so the contest was to dress up Rocky and Bandit. We need you two to decide who's cuter so we know who won. T.S., T.K.?"

"Yeah Botan." T.K. and T.S. moved in front of Kuwabara and Yusuke with Bandit and Rocky.

As if noticing them for the first time the two boys looked at the dogs for what felt like and extended period of time. The only sound was the quiet buzz of the streetlight. But the air of anticipation was broken as they suddenly fell into a fit of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!"

"HAHA!! A dog dressed as a cowboy! Hahaha!!"

"Hahahaha! Yeah but you did it wrong! You should've made the little one the cowboy and that one a horse so he could ride it!"

"Whahaha!! Yeah a horse is better than a sailor! A sailor! Hahaha!"

"What's with all the bows? And is that glitter? Hahaha!"

"Hahaha!"

'I'm going kill them.'

'Somehow Hiei, I don't think you are going to get the chance.'

Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to laugh, oblivious to the six females that were currently surrounding them with strange glints in their eyes.

* * *

The door to the apartment swung open and its four occupants walked in sighing in relief. "It's so good to be back. Though I have to admit, except for the whole costume fiasco the sleepover was pretty fun," T.S. threw her bag into the middle of the living room.

"Yeah, too bad that 'fiasco' lasted most the night. You don't think we were too hard on Yusuke and Kuwabara do you?"

"Nah, Shizuru and Keiko were adamant the boys could take a beating so I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I guess. Come here Bandit; let me get that thing off of you. I'm sorry, teenage girls can be so cruel!" T.K. hugged Hiei to her before trying to remove the offending sailor outfit.

"You're a teenage girl yourself you know," T.S. pointed out while she too remove Kurama's accessories. "And don't try to say that you're more mature than they are 'cuz you're really not."

"I know, you're right. I guess I just don't enjoy the girly custom of dressing things up. That's what I get for being such a tomboy, I suppose. You know that's a really weird term, tomboy. Who came up with that? Was there some girl who wanted to be like Tom? Or did her name start with t-o-m and people added boy because that's how she acted? What exactly is a tomboy anyway? Am I a tomboy just because I don't like to wear skirts or dresses or high heels? Do I have to engage in active sports do be a tomboy? Is it all of the above? I should google it. But the Internet isn't very reliable is it? Maybe the dictionary has a—"

"T.K. _what_ are you talking about?"

"Huh? Uh, I don't know, I don't remember. No wait, yes I do. Tomboys. Do you think you're a tomboy? I don't think you are. You actually wear skirts or heels sometimes and you like to wear dresses if the occasion is right. But then you do act pretty macho. No one tells you what to do, unlike me. I'm completely not macho, but I don't like skirts. I don't even own a skirt. Let alone a pair of high heels. So maybe we're half tomboy, but you know, like different halves? Of course we could just be tomboys in our own way. Or—"

"T.K. stop. Just stop talking. No, don't give me that look. Just stop."

"Fine. I'm sorry." T.K. and T.S. worked in silence to get the clothes off Rocky and Bandit, which, oddly, seemed harder than when they were put on. "Hey T.S.?"

T.S. let out an exasperated sigh. _I'm going to regret this. _"What T.K.?"

"Talking about high heels got me thinking. Well not really high heels, but when I said a pair of high heels. Who came up with the silly rule that some singular things would have plural names? Like sunglasses or jeans. I feel like I should I add more 'es' at the end when I'm talking about more than one. Whose idea was that? Not that I think you would know or anything, cuz I know it goes back a really long time, I just think it's weird and—"

'Bark!'

"What Bandit? I almost got you out, just a minute."

'Bark! Bark!'

"He probably wants you to stop talking too."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well T.K. when you go off on one of your completely _random_ rants you just keep talking and it's really hard to get you to stop."

"I'm sorry you feel like that T.S., but I'm sure that's not what Bandit is trying to communicate."

"Oh well then why don't you ask him?"

"I will. Bandit what do you want?"

"Not like that. I meant telepathically."

"I can't talk to animals telepathically."

"You can't? I thought you could talk to anyone."

"No. It's like animals' minds work on a different wavelength than humans' do. I'm not tuned to animals' brains, only people."

"Oh. So that's why all the fake psychics on TV only do one or the other and there's no person/pet psychic." T.S. removed the last of Rocky's cowboy costume and he gave himself a good shake. "Ew, Rocky, you're getting glitter everywhere!"

"Right. Not that'd it'd matter since they're all fake."

"True. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to give Rocky a bath and then go sleep since we didn't get any last night."

"So? It's the middle of day. Why do you want to sleep now?"

"Because hopefully I'll dream of my mystery man!"

"Your mystery man?"

"Yeah! I've dreamt of him a couple of times now, but I've never seen his face. It's sweet though because he always has a rose," T.S. stared off into space with a dreamy look on her face.

"A rose, huh? Well that's nice of him."

"Yeah… Well come on Rocky." T.S. and Rocky disappeared into the bathroom.

"Ah! These stupid bows won't come out! Where'd Botan learn to tie knots? This isn't working, hold still for a minute Bandit." T.K.'s eyes focused on the bows and after a moment they loosened themselves and fell to the floor. "Much easier. I should've done that sooner. Now to make me some food."

T.K. went into the kitchen and soon after T.S. and Rocky came out of the bathroom. T.S. went to her room and Rocky came back into the living room.

'All right Kurama, out with it. This is not the time for secrets. What have you been doing?'

'I did not want to say anything until I was certain, but I think I've found a way to communicate with T.S. and T.K.'

'You what? Tell me, Kurama!'

'When Kuwabara said he still feel our spirit energy I came up with a plan. I thought it might be possible to slip into their subconscious, like a ghost, using our residual spirit energy.'

'Well it doesn't seem to be working, T.S. still has no idea who you are.'

'Yes, I admit I did not realize how difficult it would be. The connection is unstable and it takes considerable concentration. But you might have better luck with T.K. since you are both telepaths.'

'Maybe, but I don't have my powers. There's no guarantee it'll work.'

'I know, but it's the only way we have to communicate with them right now. We'll need their help to get back to our original bodies. When T.K. goes to sleep tonight try to make contact. I'll try with T.S. again. One of us has to get through.'

'This plan better work Kurama. I'm tired of being stuck in this body.'

* * *

**What a strange fog. It's everywhere. I see something. Is someone there? Oh it's a man. He's cute.**

_Hello Transpella._

**You know my name?**

_Yes. I know all about you._

**You do? But I don't know anything about you. Who are you?**

_I'm—_

T.S. woke with a start. Her head swiveled around to look at the clock. "Not time to get up yet," she groaned as she rolled over. "Back to sleep."

'Darn. I was close that time.' Kurama sighed.

* * *

_Hey._

**I hate running across these bridges. If I go too fast they start to bounce me and I lose my stomach. But I'm the mailman and I have to go fast.**

_Hey._

**Why do these islands have to be separated by water anyway? Why can't I deliver mail on the mainland? Uh oh, the bridge is bouncing. I'd better hold on to the sides so I don't bounce higher. I hate that feeling when my stomach goes into my throat.**

_Hey._

**It stopped bouncing. Time to run again. Maybe I should slow down a little on the bridges.**

_Hey stupid listen to me!_

Well that's not very nice. You shouldn't yell at people.

_I have to talk to you._

**But this is my dreamtime talk to me later.**

_No, we have to talk now. This is the only time we can communicate._

**Really? How strange. Where are you voice? I can barely hear you. Are you far away?**

_I'm closer than you realize. My name is Hiei._

**Hiei? Is that you over there? I can't see you. When did my dream get so foggy?**

_Focus Telekat! This connection is hard to maintain._

**How do you know that name?**

_Forget about that. You need to __dkhek kwohdkj Ykd kowieu ndsle.  
_

**What? Hello?**

_Oiwueqic dkh oweknf cnboej.  
_

T.K. suddenly opened her eyes with a sharp intake of breath, "Hiei."


End file.
